Akakuro Week One-Shots
by KiseHimeki
Summary: My contribution for the Akakuro week 04/11-04/15 2014 .. Happy Akakuro Week, Akakuro Shippers :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Himeki here … well since today is 04-11-14, it's the start of Akakuro week for this year~~ YEY! And here is my contribution so I will post long or short oneshots from 04/11 – 04/15 *winks* More love Akakuro shippers out there …**

* * *

**Day 1: Little Red Riding Hood (04-11)**

**This story is typically about red riding hood played by Kuroko Tetsuya and the wolf played by Akashi Seijuurou. Got the concept from the manga **_**Erotic Fairy tales: Little Red Riding Hood.**_

One sunny morning, Yukichi Kuroko (Kuroko's mother) asked Kuroko who was wearing his usual red cape to go to his grandmother to bring some bread and wine. Apparently, the Kuroko family was a group of mafia and was hiding in the woods to avoid the government. His grandmother was the head boss of the family. Kuroko was a weak and calm boy and he can't do anything violent that's why his family got him a guard named, Kagami Taiga.

Yukichi: All right Tetsuya, deliver this things to your grandmother and be careful on your way. Don't be separated to Taiga.

Kuroko: Yes mother, we will be careful.

Along with Taiga, they went off to the deep forest. The forest had huge and tall trees that made the sunlight become incapable to enter. While they are walking, they encountered some four hunters who recognized them and want to turn them to the government. "Tetsuya-sama, please hide behind that tree," said Taiga as he point the medium-sized tree in his right side. Taiga began to exchange gun shots to those four hunters while Kuroko curls behind the tree and covers his ears. The gunshots echoed throughout the forest and the wandering wolf wonder what it was. The wolf was in human form, or you could say werewolf since he looks human but had red hair, red wolf ears and tail behind him. His pair of eyes was totally mismatched. One is red and the other one is gold. Leaving the descriptions aside, the wolf went to where he heard the gunshots and saw the poor Kuroko who's still curling behind the tree.

"It looks dangerous out here since there are hunters," said the wolf as he came out the bush and stands in front of Tetsuya.

"A wolf! Please don't eat me," Kuroko muttered still leaving a blank expression on his face and the wolf looked at him with pitiful eyes.

"No, I won't eat you. I don't eat humans. Let's go somewhere safe," then the wolf carried Kuroko in a princess style as if he was carrying his most precious one. They escaped and went beside the river.

"You're different from what I imagine, Mr. Wolf-san," said Kuroko. The wolf smirked as if he found something interesting about the boy. "My name is Akashi Seijuurou, Sei for short" the wolf said to him.

"Arigatou Sei-kun," The bluenette said then he bowed down. Kuroko was about to go when a certain hunter he knew was in the area, he asked Akashi to hide with him behind the bush as they eavesdrop on the hunter.

"Of all the hunters, that guy is always chasing me around. He is Soma," Kuroko whispered to Akashi as he points the said guy. Soma was with other girls and was doing 'naughty' things in the middle of the day.

"I wonder when will I get to hold that Kuroko Tetsuya. I bet he looks delicious," said Soma to the other girls. Kuroko shuddered and this did not escaped in Akashi's eyes.

"Let's go Tetsuya, you might fall in more danger here" said Akashi then he grabbed Kuroko's hand. Kuroko was overwhelmed by the feeling. He never knew that holding hands beside his family and body guard would make him feel safe. Unluckily, Tetsuya stepped a little twig and that created a noise that made the hunter be aware on their surroundings. The hunter checked and found Tetsuya and Akashi holding hand together.

"Oh? If it isn't Tetsuya and here I was about to go off to capture you." said Soma as he made a pervert look at Kuroko's body from head to down. Akashi released some evil aura and glares to the hunter. "Hey! The wolf is with you too? How lucky for me. Then it will be like hitting two birds with one stone if I catch both of you," Soma added as he prepared his gun.

"Run!" Akashi shouted, pulled Kuroko and ran. They run and run to escape the firing of Soma.

"I won't let you get away!" Soma shouted to both of them. Kuroko being weak, was huffing and was carried again by Akashi in princess style.

"Sei-kun, this is embarrassing," Kuroko stated.

"It would be faster if I carried you like this, and besides I can run faster than a human Tetsuya." Akashi looked at his back to check but then he didn't notice the cliff in front of them and they fell in the river.

"Hnn, they got away but this is more convenient for me since they are together. We will meet again," said Soma as he stands on the edge of the cliff and looked at the river below him.

Akashi and Kuroko ended up in a cave beside the river. Tetsuya hang his cape and shirt while Akashi started a bonfire for them to dry faster.

"Sei-kun, I need to go to my grandmother but now the map was soaked wet," Kuroko said as he waves the soaked map. Akashi smirked as he found how amusing and calm the bluenette was in front of him.

"I can take you there since I had memorized every part of this forest. I am a wolf after all," Akashi informed him. Kuroko nodded then he suddenly sneezed.

"I know that you're cold," Akashi said then he went behind Kuroko and hugged him.

"W-what are you doing Sei-kun?" fidgeting and blushing Kuroko asked. Akashi who can only see Kuroko's ears getting red knew that the boy he was holding was blushing.

"Don't you know that body heat is used for surviving the cold," Akashi explained and as he looked down he saw the boy's hand that had a scratch.

"Your hand is injured." Akashi informed the bluenette. Kuroko put his hand in the air and looked at it. "I must have scratched it on something." he answered to Akashi. Akashi lifted the scratched hand and licked it. The cut gradually healed in just a second.

Kuroko: Sei-kun, what are you?

Akashi: I had this power than runs in the blood of my clan. But I'm the only one left now that's why that Soma was hunting me also since there are rumors that when you drink my blood, you'll become immortal and so and so on.

Kuroko: I don't get you. After being treated that badly by humans, what reason could you possibly have for helping me?

Akashi: It's because I know that there are all kinds of different humans. Scary humans, humans that are scared of me and good humans. Tetsuya is a good human and I'm sure of it.

Tetsuya: How did you know that I'm good if I'm being hunted also and was going to be turned over to the government?

Akashi: I just knew. I am absolute and I'm always right. In you Tetsuya, I know you're a good human because I can have a normal conversation with you and that makes me happy.

After hearing the story of Akashi, Kuroko remembered something from his past. Long ago Kuroko found an injured red puppy and they got closer and closer but eventually the puppy disappeared without his prior notice.

"I wonder why I remembered that," Kuroko asked himself. Still in the middle of their warming both of them heard the rustling sound made by a stranger.

"Ssshh, someone's here" Akashi commanded. Kuroko quieted but then he saw the gun aiming for Akashi, "watch out Sei-kun!" with a bang! Kuroko used his body to shield Akashi and was hit in his left arm.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing? I was aiming for the wolf," said Soma in a playful tone, "Once I've killed this wolf and obtained his blood I will let you taste my dirty skills, Tetsuya," he added.

Akashi was pissed or rather angry. 'His' Tetsuya was hurt because of this jerk. Soma clutched his gun and was ready to fire when Akashi disappeared and found the mighty red wolf in front of him and attacked him. Soma was severely scratched in the hand.

"Tch, I'll get you two next time," and with that Soma hurriedly ran out from the cave. Kuroko irked from the pain he was experiencing. "Tetsuya, I know this will hurt but please bear with it for a while," then Akashi licked the part where Kuroko was hit. The bluenette screamed at the pain but in just few seconds the wound he had was all gone.

"Thanks, you saved me, Sei-" before Kuroko could finish his sentence, he was hugged by Akashi.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. This is my entire fault," Kuroko who was irritated on how Akashi blames his self pulled out from the hug.

"You're wrong Sei-kun. It's not your fault. I know you're a good person or rather wolf and if you didn't save me I don't know where I'll end up." Kuroko explained and smiled at Akashi. Akashi on the other hand smiled and suddenly licked Kuroko's cheek.

"Did I have a cut in there?" he asked and touched where Akashi licked him.

"Nope, I just thought Tetsuya were cute,"

"That's...people don't normally show that by licking, Sei-kun," he explained.

"Then what do they do?" Akashi.

"They kiss...or something," Kuroko replied. Kiss. Akashi leaned in closer to Tetsuya and shared a sweet innocent kiss.

"Like that?" the red wolf asked to the bluenette. Kuroko nodded. Akashi complemented on how soft the boy's lips were. He leaned again and asked for more. This time they included tongues in their kiss. Kuroko gave him permission to do what he likes and with that Akashi pushed him to the ground.

"Can I touch you?" Akashi asked.

"You don't have to ask permission for every little thing, Sei-kun," Kuroko replied. And with that Akashi kissed him again then down to the neck and down more to the nipples.

"Se-Sei-kuuun" Kuroko moaned as Akashi sent him butterfly kisses down to his belly and went back up again to fondle the pink nipples. Akashi went down and down more until he reached Kuroko's hole. He licked and licked there that sends intense hotness to the teal haired boy. When Akashi knows he is already ready, he entered his member to the hole and move. Due to tremendous hotness between the two, Kuroko and Akashi both come.

Tired Kuroko fell asleep and dreamt about the red puppy he found. The puppy disappeared because he doesn't want his owner Kuroko to be harmed since the puppy was being talked in their village and was labeled as a curse animal since its fur is red which is like the color of the blood.

"I love you Tetsuya," Akashi whispered and Kuroko woke up. "Tetsuya, are you okay? Nothing hurts right?" Akashi asked.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine now so let's go to granny's house and deliver this wine and bread," Kuroko said and they both went to Granny Kuroko's house without encountering any hunters because of the trail Akashi lead. Fifteen minutes passed and they arrived at the small cottage.

"My my, you got the red wolf's company, Tetsuya dear," said Granny Kuroko as she opened the door and saw the two. Akashi smiled at the old woman.

"Yes and I love him," Tetsuya replied and smiled at the granny.

"Then we must celebrate! For you had found your long lost beloved puppy again," Then the three of them celebrated and had a little feast in the cozy cottage and they live happily ever after.

* * *

**Please review ~ Thank You !**

**~ Himeki ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 (04/12)**

**One fine School Day**

One good day,Kuroko Tetsuya, Teiko's phantom sixth man of the basketball team was having a nice lunch at Teiko Middle School's garden when he saw a wandering cat.

"Oh, a kitty", he said with a deadpan face. The cat meowed at him. Teiko's garden was the most secluded area in the school because it is located behind the large gym. Kuroko was playing with the cat and looked like he was enjoying when Akashi saw him from the corridor's windows. He was dumbfounded because he never saw Kuroko's enjoying face. He was extremely turned on. He went to where the bluenette was.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing here?" asked Akashi, their red-head captain. The cat saw Akashi and ran away because of the aura the captain was giving off. It was like a "get-away-from-Tetsuya-because-I-am-the-only-one-who-can-make-him-enjoy aura."

"Akashi-kun, I'm here to take a peaceful nap when a cat wandered here," Kuroko explained.

"Oh, I see," the red-hair replied then he sat beside Kuroko. "I was looking for you Tetsuya because I have something to say," He added.

The bluenette looked at his captain, "What is it Akashi-kun?" he asked. Akashi thinking that Kuroko was too "cute" he suddenly pushed him to the ground. Luckily the grass was thick that it didn't hurt Kuroko.

"Go out with me Tetsuya. You can't say no. I promised to make you the happiest being on earth and I'll protect you," Akashi said to Kuroko as he seriously looked him in his baby blue doe eyes. Looking back at those heterochromatic eyes, Kuroko nodded and replied, "Please make me happy now."

"If you insist," then Akashi's lips were found leaning on Kuroko's lips and their first kiss started with a French kiss. It was a hot kiss with a battle of tongues. They are exploring the insides of each other with pleasure.

"Let's move behind the bushes Tetsuya," Akashi ordered and Kuroko nodded. The two went to the closest bush from them. "We're still in school Tetsuya, do you still want to go all over?" Akashi asked.

"I can't say no, can I?" Kuroko innocently asked.

"Of course you can't. I'll make you mine now," then Akashi kissed Kuroko again and this time it was deeper that Kuroko is softly moaning. Akashi inserted his left hand on Kuroko's uniform while the right hand was undoing the buttons. Kuroko moaned and gasp as Akashi's left hand reached his nipples.

"Nhhnngg, Aka-…Akashi-kun," Kuroko softly whispered. Akashi slowly removed Kuroko's uniform until he was completely half naked. He returned to kissing Kuroko again from his lips and he slowly moved down to the neck and collarbone then the nipples.

"Aahhh..." Akashi fondled Kuroko's nipples while the right hand was moving towards on Kuroko's membrane downward. Both of them are now 'hard'. Akashi slowly opened Kuroko's zipper and put his hands in it. He rubbed it, stroked it and Kuroko jerked for a few seconds until he was used to it.

"A…Akashi-kun," Kuroko moaned. Akashi still fondling Kuroko's nipples, he felt Kuroko's hand unzipping his pants.

"Hnn, good boy Tetsuya..," the red hair said. He went back to Kuroko's face and start kissing him again.

"Tetsuya, say my name," ordered Akashi.

"S-Seijuurou," then Akashi inserted his middle finger inside Kuroko.

"Aaaaahh! i...it..hurts...," Kuroko yelped.

"Get used to it Tetsuya," the captain ordered again. He moved his fingers in and out. When Kuroko got used to it, he inserted another finger.

"Ahh..A...Akashi-" he was cut off by Akashi.

"Name," he reminded to Kuroko.

"S..Seijuurou..ahhh.." Akashi did a scissor motion using his two fingers inside the bluenettes throbbing hole.

"P-Please Seijuurou-kun, put it inside me now...," Kuroko pleaded.

"Okay turn around Tetsuya," he replied. Kuroko turned around in which Akashi is behind him, ready to put his member inside his hole. Before that he felt an enormous pleasure when he felt that Akashi's tongue running inside his hole.

"S..Seijuurou-kun..h..hot..." After playing the hole, Akashi put his member inside Kuroko.

"Ahhhhh..h..hurts..but..fe..feels..good..at...the..s..same..time..M-More Sei..juu..rou..kun.." Akashi started to move.

"Louder Tetsuya, I want to hear the sound of our love." Kuroko moaned loud. It's loud enough for them to hear since it's just the two of them in the isolated garden.

"S-Seijuurou-kun,..c..coming.." Kuroko suddenly said.

"Not yet Tetsuya," Akashi replied. He went faster and faster until both of them comes.

"Tetsuya, do you love me?" He asked while they are both lying naked behind the bush.

"Yes, I really love you Seijuurou-kun" Kuroko replied. After the heated moment between them, they put on their uniform and went back to their own respective classes and hoping they can continue their loving session after class in the gym.

* * *

_**Please review~ Thanks !**_

_**~ Himeki ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 (04/13)**

**You're only mine**

Once there was a teal-head boy named Kuroko Tetsuya who has a crush on his basketball captain named Akashi Seijuurou. He wanted to confess but couldn't help his self to do it so he just smoothly goes straight to his home after their practice. That night, he flopped down on his bed. He even forgot that his favorite BL manga is under his pillow. Due to tremendous practice they did on their basketball practice plus his weak body, he continuously drifted off to dreamland.

"_Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!" _ The huffing Kuroko called out as he approached his red-hair captain

"_Yes, Tetsuya?"_ his captain answered with his cool voice.

Kuroko stopped as he examines his captain. _"I really love his eyes and red hair, and of course his deep sexy voice," _he said in his inner thoughts.

It was Feb 14, meaning its Valentine's Day. A day where girls will give you chocolate and the fateful day where you should expect your feelings to be accepted or rejected.

"I know this might be a sudden but, let's have a lunch together later. I'll wait for you in the rooftop at lunch," then Kuroko ran away.

"What's that all about?" Akashi asked in confusion but he decided to go since he was invited by his cute Tetsuya. He smirked on the thought that it might be a confession, and then he went back to his classroom in a good mood making other students shivered as they saw the devil captain of the basketball team looking happy and not stressed. Meanwhile, hours later the bell rang. Kuroko heard his heartbeat getting faster and faster then he uses misdirection to go out the room and rush to the rooftop with his bento and hidden chocolate in his pocket. As he was about to open the door with his free hand, a hand was slammed in the face of the door. Kuroko knew whose hand that was as he saw the tanned hands fighting on the door as he tries to open it.

"Aomine-kun! I need to go in there," Kuroko pleaded.

"No! you're going to confess to him!" Aomine resorted back.

Little did the two know Akashi was below them hearing all what they are talking about.

"So I succeeded having him fall in love with me but that Daiki interrupted." Akashi muttered as he continues eavesdropping on the two.

"Tetsu, please reconsider, I…I like you"

"Huh?"

"I knew it, he likes my Tetsuya but I won't allow it," Akashi was in rage as he continues listening to the conversation of the light and shadow duo.

"Sorry Aomine-kun, the one I like is Aka-…" before he could say the name, the tanned man suddenly fell on his knees on the floor wincing in pain.

"Ahhhhh! It hurts!" Aomine cried out. Kuroko's eyes widen from shock as he saw a scissor behind Aomine's shoulder and blood rushing out from the man.

"Ah sorry, my hand slipped," Akashi said as he walks toward the bluenette. "Tetsuya, let's go inside?" Akashi twists the doorknob and waits for Kuroko to go in the rooftop.

"Akashi-kun, why did you do that? Aomine-kun is hurt! We need to go take him to the infirmary," said Kuroko as he bends down and plan to support the injured man to the infirmary when he was grabbed by Akashi on the arm and pulls inside the rooftop and closes the door leaving the tanned man outside.

"Akashi-kun! Aomine-kun is…" before the teal-head can speak, he was interrupted by the red-hair's kiss.

"Tetsuya, who cares about that man, you like me right? You only need to be worry to me," Akashi replied as he plants another kiss to the bluenette. "Is that a chocolate for me?" he asked as he gets the small box with red ribbon from Kuroko's pocket.

"Yes, I…like you Akashi-kun" Kuroko confessed to him.

"I know Tetsuya, I know and I love you," Akashi replied back

* * *

With that last statement Kuroko woke up from his slumber and it was morning already and his alarm rang and he turned it off right away.

"What a strange dream that was," Kuroko said as he got up, took a shower and prepared for school.

He was walking down the street from his apartment when a fabulous sparkling car stopped on his side.

"Tetsuya," a familiar voice called out. Kuroko's heart beat got faster as he knew who that was already since there is only one person who calls his first name and he remembers his dream last night.

"Akashi-kun, Ohayo Gozaimasu," he politely replied to the red-head who was inside the car and windows were open to communicate with the teal-head.

"Ohayo Tetsuya, let's go to school together," he offered and open the car's door and steps out.

"Is it really alright for me, Akashi-kun?"

"Of course, you're special after all,"

Feeling loss of words and couldn't counter the red-head anymore, he gets in followed by Akashi. The driver drove them to the school and the two just sat quietly enjoying the peace moment they have together.

"Tetsuya, wait me in the rooftop later at lunch," Akashi ordered to the bluenette which made the lad's heart to beat faster remembering his weird dream.

"For…what reason, Akashi-kun?" he asked back hiding conscious feeling he was getting.

"I'm going to tell you something later" Akashi replied.

Lunch came and as he promised, he quickly went to the rooftop and with much mixed feelings of surprised since the red-head was already there and a little disappointment since the rest of the Generation of Miracles is there also.

"Everyone, I called you all today to announce something," Akashi started.

"What is it Akashicchi?" Kise asked.

"Yeah, I want to take a nap you know," Aomine seconded.

Murasakibara who was munching nodded and Midorima who was holding a crab keychain fixed his glasses using his free arm signaling they all are ready to listen to what their leader needs to say. Kuroko just stood there beside Akashi, ready to listen also.

"Everyone, I love Kuroko Tetsuya and if any of you clings to him or tries to steal him from me or flirts with him, I'll never hesitate to kill you so that's all." Akashi stated leaving the rest of the group dumbfounded and a Kuroko Tetsuya who was teary eye on what he heard.

"Your answer Tetsuya?"

"Yes, I love you too"

"From this day on, you are only mine now," Akashi then kissed Kuroko in front of the team which only made them jaw drop as they saw their angel being captured by the little devil.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**

**I'm not really against Aomine so for his fans, gomenasai for hurting him ~**

**More power to Akakuro ~**

**~Himeki~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 5- (04/14)**

**From now on you are mine**

It was twilight and the faint of the sun setting was seen visibly in the sky. A certain red-head vampire was in the area when he saw a flash of teal-head boy reading alone in a park.

"Can he even read the book with that light?" he asked and without noticing he realized that he was staring at the boy silently, curiosity starting to fill his head. The teal-head boy started to look around and felt that someone is looking at him.

"Is there someone out there?" the teal-head asked only to be answered by the wind that suddenly blew sending the bluenette's scent to the vampire. The red-hair vampire inhaled and smelled a faint sweet aroma coming from the lad he was observing. "Now this is interesting," he said to his self and comes out normally like an ordinary person would.

"Hello young man," he spoke as he slowly came closer to the bluenette.

"Hm? Domo," the bluenette replied after looking on who had called him. In his eyes he saw a red-haired man who is taller than him for a few inches and looks like the same age as him.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou and you are?" the vampire asked as he sits beside the bluenette.

"I'm…Kuroko Tetsuya," he replied feeling a little scared since he said his name to a stranger but he felt a sense of security also that he can trust this stranger. "How weird," he thought to himself then goes back reading the book he was holding.

"What are you doing reading out here Tetsuya?" he courteously asked expecting they would get close to each other since he is amused on how silent and emotionless the bluenette is.

"Because it is quiet here Akashi-kun," he answered then he said his name repeatedly in the back of his mind. "First name basis right after introducing to each other?" he asked to his self.

"What are you reading?" Akashi asked leaning to see the book but actually wants to get closer to his neck, inhaling more of his sweet scent.

"I got interested in this book entitled, Twilight where the girl fell in love with a vampire," he replied which made Akashi more amused as the bluenette spoke his longest sentence.

"Vampire story… I had read that since I'm fond of reading also. So what do you think of their story?" Akashi asked, curious on what Kuroko's reaction would be.

"It's kind of cool when the one you're in love with is a vampire. It makes your love story different in my perspective," he explained.

"If you're partner would be a vampire won't you find it scary? He isn't human after all," Akashi queried getting more and more curious.

"I don't mind as long as he is willing to accept all of me and is willing to love everything about me," the bluenette replied whose eyes are still intact on the book he was reading.

"Interesting," Akashi murmured and gently touches the bluenette's ear. "Tetsuya, can you help me with something?" he asked whispering on him. Kuroko looked at him to ask what it was and now their faces are 1 inch apart. Slowly, Akashi leaned in and his lips gently brushed on the others lips. They shared a sweet pure kiss. Kuroko didn't protest but instead he felt giddy. It was the first time he had felt this so he wants to explore more.

"Tetsuya just stay still," Akashi pulled him closer to him. His face moving to the side of his neck, inhaling his scent, then kissed his bare skin softly. "You smell so good Tetsuya." Kuroko blushed furiously on what the red-head was doing to him.

"Akashi-kun…I don't quite understand what you're doing to me," the bluenette stated.

"Just stay still, I will be gentle" He holds him on his arm, caressing his hair, then tilts his head to give him more opening to attack his bare neck. He then starts to give him fluttering kisses then licking his sweet skin.

"Akashi-kun, its…ticklish," he shoves the red-head but then he holds him tight so he can't struggle.

"Don't struggle Tetsuya, I don't want to hurt you," he then caress the soft teal hair.

"I don't want this Akashi-kun, I thought I can give you my trust" the bluenette stated which made the vampire snapped out from ecstasy. He then released Kuroko.

"Ahh sorry Tetsuya, seems like I lost my cool there, I'm going to tell you something, care to listen?"

"Okay," was Kuroko's answer.

"Once there was a rich boy who is a member of the high society back then. One day, an assassination was planned and all them were killed." Akashi stated.

"Poor family," was the only response from Kuroko but he looks sad and just didn't want to show his expression.

"Yes, believe me , the boy would be happier if he was dead. One of those vampires revived him, and made him into their own kind. And now that boy must drink other human's blood just to survive. Just to restrain his self to not go mad with bloodlust," he explained and sad eyes got contact with emotionless face.

"Akashi-kun, why do you have those sad eyes? Are you telling me you're the boy?"

"Yes I am," A faint smile was seen visibly in the red-heads expression.

"Is that the reason why you licked me awhile ago? Because of my blood?" the bluenette questioned.

"Yes, I'm sorry Tetsuya," Akashi looked at him with worried eyes wanting him not to hate him since he is the only human who had made him curious that much.

"It's…alright but I can't believe the part that you are a vampire," Kuroko said as he looks at the red-head. Akashi on the other hand, looked back at him and showed his fangs. Kuroko touched it wanting to make sure it's real.

"So do you want my blood? You're hungry right?" Kuroko innocently asked to him.

"Can I Tetsuya? If I got to taste your blood I will crave for it on other days, you won't be able to escape or turn back anymore, is that okay?" Akashi explained making the bluenette think for a second.

"It's okay, if it's you I don't mind," was Kuroko's reply to him.

"From now on you are mine," Akashi said as he slowly gets closer to his neck, licks it, and then slowly bites him, puncturing his neck with his fangs. His hand slowly caresses the teal hair to calm him down. The bluenette cringed from pain he was experiencing and at the same time a feeling of ecstasy was flowing into him. He started drinking, savoring the blood that being given to him, not letting any drop wasted. He holds him closer, giving him reassurance that everything would be alright. Kuroko just closed his eyes, so he can avert his consciousness to the pain he was experiencing. Feeling that he had enough, he redraws his fangs and stopped drinking. Lapping at the dripping blood, and licking the wounds to close it, he then kisses it softly.

"Sorry, it hurts right Tetsuya?"

"Yes, I feel…dizzy" he leans his head to Akashi's shoulder then Akashi lifts him and flies.

"Point me your house," he ordered then the bluenette told him his address and points his house. They landed in front of Kuroko's house.

"Thank you for the kindness to take me back home," he politely said to the vampire who was in front of him, looking worried about the condition of his human partner.

"It's nothing, I'll be back sometime," he said then flew and disappears.

"Okay," was the reply of Kuroko then gone back inside his house to take a rest.

* * *

**Yey! One more fic~**

**Please review minna-chan : ) **

**~ Himeki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5 (04/15) **

**I don't lose**

_Teiko Middle School, the school where a certain Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya were competing for their ranks in the exams._

"Akashi-kun you're always at the top it's kind of unfair," Kuroko said in a monotonous voice when he saw the ranks for their midterm exams.

"Tetsuya, I don't lose, you'll always going to be in the second spot" Akashi resorted back to him which made the bluenette to be more determined.

"Then let's have a reward for the final exams, if I got first place you'll admit that you are not perfect and you lose sometimes, think of a prize you'll get when you won," Kuroko stated then the red-head think of something he will definitely enjoy.

"Then when I got first place again, you're going to do whatever I say Tetsuya for a month."

"Okay."

Both of them separated ways and Kuroko went to study in the library and Akashi went to the rooftop to study also.

"No one gets me serious like this, only you Tetsuya and I'll make sure to retain on being number one so I can get you do things with me," Akashi said on the back of his mind as he started reading and studying.

Days passed where the two aren't talking to each other until final exams were finished and the results came out two days after the examination day.

Kuroko was heading towards the bulletin board when he saw the smirk embedded on Akashi's face. He then knew right away that he lost and follows to where Akashi is.

"Tetsuya give me your phone number," Akashi ordered and Kuroko gave it right away and they saved each other's number.

"If I called you, you should come right away, understand?"

"Hai~"

"Good.."

Akashi was thinking how he would confess his love to the bluenette through his orders. Days and weeks had passed when Akashi never ordered him anything except for the last night of their contract. Akashi called Kuroko to stay over at his place.

"Akashi-kun, do you need anything?" said Kuroko as he enters the red-head's room

"I need you to please me Tetsuya,"

"Huh?"

"Entertain me," the smirk on Akashi's face were visible again and Kuroko on the other hand didn't know what the red-head means but he needs to do it since this is the second request he will be doing after getting each other's number.

"I wonder why I'm so hyped up about this guy," Kuroko asked on the back of his mind. "Well I better do this since it's the last," he added and a tint of red was seen across his pale face as he leans to the red-head who was sitting on the edge of his bed. Kuroko slowly leans and their lips touched making it a pure and innocent kiss then he pulled back.

"Tetsuya, get in the bed right now" Akashi ordered and Kuroko did what he was told to do. He lies down in the bed then Akashi tops him. "I'm ordering you to order me to touch you,"

"T-touch me, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said not looking at the partner's heterochromatic eyes because of the embarrassment he had uttered. Upon hearing this, Akashi smiled and started to kiss Kuroko again. He licked the bluenette's lips asking for entrance, and the teal-head slightly opens his mouth and Akashi quickly inserted his tongue causing the bluenette to release a soft moan. "Hnnn…" He tried to battle the tongue that was inserted at his mouth but unfortunately he was completely dominated by the man. "He always win after all," Kuroko said on his mind. Akashi pulled back on the kiss and ordered the bluenette to strip his shirt and just obeyed it. After stripping, Akashi started to kiss Kuroko's neck giving him hickey and down to the nipples. He nibbled the soft buds that made the bluenette moans from ecstasy. "Ahnnn…" As he sucks on the right bud, his other hand was playing the left bud, pinching and teasing it. Feeling satisfied on teasing the nipples, he sends him butterfly kisses from the chest to stomach down to the top of Kuroko's shorts.

"Can I strip this Tetsuya?"

"I don't mind if it's you Akashi-kun,"

Akashi started to strip the bluenette making his hard member spring out. Seeing this Akashi made Kuroko to sit in the bed and started to suck on it making the bluenette moaned from the great pleasure he was feeling.

"Ahhhnn… Akashi-kun, ahh d-don't…I might c-come…" after saying this, Akashi started to go faster making Kuroko send to his limits. "c-coming…." Kuroko came into the red-head's mouth making him feel more embarrassed as Akashi swallow his fluid.

"Akashi-kun, you know that's dirty"

"It's not Tetsuya, can you please me also?"

Akashi started to strip making his erected member to come out

Kuroko and Akashi changed position wherein the red-head was the one sitting and then the teal-head was the one who will give him a blow. Kuroko hesitantly leans and put his partner's membrane in his mouth.

"It's big," he thought and continuously give the red-head the pleasure he wants.

"Uhh..Tet..suya, y-you're good at this….c-coming" he came inside Kuroko's mouth making the bluenette swallow it also.

"Now we're even Akashi-kun," he said

Akashi still feeling horny asked Kuroko to turn around to wherein he can make the lad be ready when he put his membrane in.

"I'll insert one finger okay?" he said then Kuroko nodded. He inserted one finger which made the teal-head yelped from pain. He thrusts till Kuroko get used to it then inserts second, does the same then third. Using his fingers he thrusts and accidentally he hit Kuroko's sweet spot which made the teal-head to cry out from pleasure. Can't hold it back anymore, Akashi gets a lube from his drawer beside his bed then puts some of it in his membrane.

"Ready Tetsuya?" he asked.

"Akashi-kun, gentler please?"

"Okay," Akashi replied as he started to goes inside the bluenette. Kuroko cried out from pain and when he got used to Akashi's big size, the red-head started to move which made the bluenette to cry out again from pain and pleasure. When he got used to it more, the only thing he can feel now is pleasure.

"Ahhh.. Aka-Akashi-kun, gentler,"

"I am..gentle Tetsuya,"

"No you..you're ahh t-thrusting hard,"

"Really I am?"

"Y-ses…"

"…"

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"W-why are we.. ahh d-doing this a-anyway?"

"because…I love you Tetsuya"

"h-huh?"

"I mean it…"

"that's…why.. ahh y-youre..d-doing this to me?"

"Yes… to prove my love to you"

"…"

"Go out with me Tetsuya…"

"I'll ahh think about it ahh"

With the last sentence both of them came. Few minutes after cleaning the two were lying down on the covered sheets of Akashi's bed.

"What do you mean by going to think of it? Just say yes," Akashi said as he pursues the teal-head.

"Okay, the yes" Kuroko smiled.

"Really sly Tetsuya, let's clean up tomorrow and just sleep for now," Akashi said as he hugs the bluenette.

"Hmm okay, Oyasumi." Then the two new couple drifted to the dreamland wherein tomorrow morning, they will have a new start of life as being lovers and not as enemies in grades anymore.

* * *

**Okay finally finished this *relieve sigh***

**Hope you enjoy or like any of it.**

**I accept suggestions so it's okay if you criticize it. Thanks .. ~**

**Happy Teiko Akakuro Day minna-chan!**

**~Himeki~**


End file.
